


Sex Me, Baby

by Rammstein6669



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, BDSM, DRECK, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Bela, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, I will DIE for this pairing, I'm so sorry, I'm trying to post more of my old fics, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, emotional distress, i am the absolute worst, quik frik, sub Rod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammstein6669/pseuds/Rammstein6669
Summary: "'I didn’t ask for an apology.” Bela responded nearly instantly, his face set and emotionless. “Iorderedyou to explain yourself. Now do it, unless you want to be punished.'"





	Sex Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I really have nothing to say other than the fact that I'm just trying to get some of my older fics out there and that this is horrible. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> (This is the best DÄ pairing figHT ME).

Quik Frik: Bela/Rod (Vatti)  
|  
|  
|  
The heat of arousal was already burning hotly in his abdomen, and he was anxious to relieve it. However, Bela had more self control than that. Plus, he had other matters to attend to. 

“So, before I let you have what you want,  
why don’t we talk about what happened earlier.” He spoke suddenly, and he watched with faint, amused interest as his boy’s shoulders dropped with disappointment. “You thought I had forgotten, didn’t you.”

A statement, not a question. 

His boy kept his eyes trained on the floor by his feet. 

“Well, unfortunately for you, I don’t forget misbehavior.” He sighed heavily, preparing himself for the upcoming conversation. It was so hard to punish his boy when those huge, teddy bear eyes sparkled up at him. However, bad habits most certainly had to be corrected. “So...why don’t you explain to me why you decided to take your harness off while we were on the bus?”

Silence. 

Cold, unforgiving silence. 

“Rodrigo...” the drummer’s voice dropped to a lower register, chillingly threatening. “I asked you a question.”

A faint, blatantly inaudible mumble was the response, and it made him sigh with anger. 

“Rodrigo Andres, you have vocal chords, and I want you to use them.” His voice was sharp and impatient as he spoke, crossing his arms across his chest. He was beginning to grow frustrated. This behavior was unacceptable. 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” The younger man nearly whispered. 

“I didn’t ask for an apology.” Bela responded nearly instantly, his face set and emotionless. “I _ordered_ you to explain yourself. Now do it, unless you want to be punished.”

The other swallowed heavily before taking a deep breath, sniffling softly. “I...I don’t know.” The other choked out. 

“You don’t know?” Bela peacocked back incredulously, eyeing the other with raised brows. “You’re lying to me, Rodrigo. You know exactly why, but you just don’t want to tell me. You feel—Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” He screamed, cutting off the previous sentence. 

Rodrigo didn’t hesitate to look up, his hands still tucked shyly in between his thighs. His dark, almost black eyes were shining with the moisture of unshed tears that clung to his eyelashes, and he struggled to breathe calmly. “It hurt.” He spoke softly, his voice shaky. 

“It hurt?” Bela asked with an indecipherable tone, his eyebrows raised high with doubt. “Why did it hurt all of a sudden after you’ve been wearing it for months?”

Rodrigo tried to speak, but his emotions finally overpowered him. His words were a mumbled, shaky mess as tears rolled freely down his cheeks, and his chest was tight from his withheld breath. Trembling whimpers threatened to break free, and so he held his breath in a desperate attempt to keep them in. He absolutely hated being yelled at by the older man. He could take beatings and any other physical punishment, but seeing the sheer _disappointment_ on the other’s face made him hate himself. 

“Rodrigo, you need to use your words.” Bela spoke with a softened voice, knowing that his boy was already getting over emotional. “If you were in pain, I need to know why.”

“I—I was so sore from last night...and then—“ His voice broke as an uncontrolled sob surfaced from his throat. He wiped the tears from his eyes to clear the blur from his vision before continuing. “And then I—I woke up from the nap I took, a—and I was hard, and it hurt there too, and I just wanted it off so I could feel better. My whole body hurt when I woke up, and I p—panicked. I’m sorry, daddy. I’m so sorry.” 

Bela watched emotionlessly as his boy cried beneath him, his body shaking with barely constrained sobs. He understood what he was talking about, but it still needed to be addressed and corrected. “Rodrigo, take a deep breath and look at me.” He ordered sternly. 

The other obeyed immediately, taking deep, stuttering breaths before looking back up at the other. His cheeks were shiny with dampness, and he looked absolutely distraught. 

“Does it hurt right now?” He asked calmly, keeping his voice level. 

A definitive nod followed by a soft, choked cry. 

“Come here.” Bela ordered, motioning for the other to sit on the bed beside him. He immediately did as he was told, still struggling to keep himself from breaking completely into tears. “Lay on your back.” 

Rod obeyed and let himself fall back against the mattress, his fingers tightly clenching the sheets in a combination of pain, sadness, and shame. Bela quickly undid his pants and pulled them off of his long, muscular legs, the motions well practiced and precise. He pulled his black, silk briefs off afterwards, noting how his boy turned his head away with faint embarrassment. He leaned down and stared at the hip harness the younger man wore, gently inspecting it. He felt the edges of it for anywhere were it was sharp or rough, although he found none considering it was well broken in. He then began to thoroughly check the metal ring that encircled his boy’s length, making sure it wasn’t too tight. When done, he ordered the other to flip over, which he did willingly. He checked the back just as he had the front, except this time thoroughly looking over the large dildo that was pressed deep inside of his boy. After he was sure that there was nothing out of place or broken, he calmly began to undo the buckles that held the straps in place. 

They were tight. The were very tight, and he was well aware of it. When he had caught his boy desperately trying to put it back on himself with an absolutely panicked expression, he had thrown him onto his bunk, making him scream with shock, and tightly strapped it back on correctly. He had fastened it extra tight as an immediate punishment, as they didn’t have the time or space to properly discuss it on the bus. Now, as he pulled it off of the other, he could see how the straps had made deep, reddened indents on his skin. However, that still didn’t explain why he had taken it off earlier. 

His boy winced when he pulled the large dildo out, whining with a faint sob. He told him to flip back over, and he carefully removed the metal ring from his length once he did. “Back on your knees.” He spoke emotionlessly. 

Rodrigo hurriedly obeyed the older man’s order, still trying to hold the tears back. However, he felt so relieved finally having the harness off of him. 

“Tell me, Rodrigo...” Bela trailed off lowly, glaring at his boy with a cold stare. “Do you think you made the right decision today?”

“No, sir.” The other responded softly as he shook his head, his voice ashamed. 

“If you ever feel like that again, what are you going to do?” He questioned calmly, still eyeing him nonetheless. 

“I...I’m going to come tell you.” Rod spoke quietly, letting his eyes once again drop to the floor. 

“And who’s decision is it if the harness comes off or not?” He pressed further. 

“Yours, sir.” 

“Yes,” Bela nodded affirmatively. “Mine, and mine only. Now, can you tell me which rules you broke today, or do I need to remind you of them?” 

The last sentence held a dangerous threat that made a chill run down the younger man’s spine.

“I indirectly disobeyed you by taking it off without asking permission.” He paused and took a moment to think of his response, still nervous. “And I didn’t inform you that I was in pain.” 

“Correct.” Bela responded evenly, watching how tears _still_ continued to run down his boy’s face. “Do you know which one of those is worse?”

“Um...d—disobeying you?” The other answered, his voice practically dripping with unsureness. 

“No. Not at all.” Bela responded flatly, much to the younger man’s surprise. “If you choose to disobey me, I can simply whip you until you start listening again. However, if you’re in pain, you don’t tell me about it, and something bad happens? That’s on my hands, Rodrigo. That’s _my_ fault. You’re my responsibility, and it’s my job to keep you safe, understand?”

The other nodded. 

“Do you understand?” Bela pressed firmly, his tone of voice growing sharper. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, there was nothing serious that happened today. You were sore from being fucked last night, you were achy from sleeping on the bus all day, you were horny and frustrated when you woke up, and it all got to be too much. I didn’t see it, but I’m assuming you had a small anxiety attack. That’s ok. However, you not telling me about it is what’s not ok. Alright?” He took a deep breath and continued. “You wear the harness for a few different reasons. First off, it keeps you sexually repressed, so that I dictate what happens, ok? Second, the dildo keeps you stretched so that you can take me with less pain at night. And most importantly, it serves as a constant reminder for both of us. For you, one of your devotion and submission, and for me, of my responsibility and care, understand? There is absolutely nothing negative about it, and it is not meant to be a punishment. But, you need to communicate with me, Rodrigo.”

He finally finished speaking, and he looked down at the other. He could see his boy trembling with barely constrained tears, and he contemplated where to take it from here. He was debating whether or not to punish him when a loud, hitching sob pulled his attention back. 

“I’m sorry.” The younger man choked out, his voice unbelievably small and sad. They were both silent for a moment, other than the sound of Rod’s crying, when he suddenly rose up from his knees and nearly flung himself onto his lover’s lap, face down. Bela was taken aback by his boy’s outburst, and he didn’t know how to react for a moment. 

“What are you doing?” He asked with shock, staring at his lover who, at that moment, pulled his own shirt up to reveal his back. 

“I’m waiting for you to punish me, sir.” He cried, barely able to tack the last word onto the sentence through his heavy breathing. “I deserve it.”

Bela sighed with a mixture of emotions, gently reaching down to run his hands across his boy’s smooth skin. “Get off.” He spoke coldly. 

Rod immediately obeyed and instead laid with his chest on the edge of the bed and his feet on the floor, assuming the older man was going to whip him instead. He tightly coiled his hands in the blanket and bit into it, knowing the other didn’t like to hear any vocalizations when he was striking him. 

“I’m not going to punish you, so I don’t know what you think you’re doing.” He spoke lowly, somewhat tired of the other’s erratic behavior. 

Rod turned to look incredulously at him, his tear stained face reading pure confusion. Bela could see that he wanted to argue, to ask why, but he was proud to see him decide against it and simply kneel back onto the carpeted floor. His boy was a sorry sight, his shoulders dropped low and head hanging, and the older man knew he had to clarify. 

“Your actions today were different than petty disobedience, and therefore warrant a different response.” Bela informed the other, who still trembled on the floor by his feet. “I’m hoping my explanation was enough and also more meaningful. I really want you to understand this, Rodrigo, not just nod and accept it.”

Bela waited for a response, but instead only heard louder crying. He watched as his boy sat back onto his heels and let his chest drop forward, coiling his hands tightly in his hair as he did so. He started mumbling softly to himself, and before the older man could understand what he was saying, he began to hit himself in the head. 

“Bad, bad, bad, BAD!” Rod spoke increasingly loud as he hit himself harshly, more tears springing to his eyes, although this time from the pain. “Stupid whore!”

“Rodrigo!” Bela immediately interjected, lunging forward and grabbing his boy by the wrists. The younger man panicked in a split second reaction, and he briefly fought back, although the other easily overpowered him. He dropped onto his knees in front of his boy and quickly pulled him against his chest, wrapping him arms tightly around him. He waited patiently as the younger man cried loudly against his shirt, finally letting out all of his previously withheld emotions. Bela rocked him gently, running his hand in comforting circles along the tight muscles in his back. He thought about what to do from here, and he was slightly lost. He knew his boy had fairly heavy self deprecating tendencies, but never before had he done something like this. He thought about how he could handle the situation, and he figured that the best thing to do would be to turn Rodrigo’s attention away from himself, even if just for a little bit. He patiently waited until the younger man slowly stopped crying, gently smoothing his erratic hair as he did so. He cautiously moved him away from his chest in order to look at him, and the sight of his reddened, swollen from crying face made him sigh. 

“Will you tell me what that was about?” He asked softly, making sure to keep any hint of anger or disappointment out of his voice. 

“I—I’m a bad boy, and bad boys deserve to be punished.” He responded weakly, obviously still in deep thought. 

“You’re not bad, Rodrigo.” He comforted him gently. “You just made a mistake, and it’s over, alright? Hey, look at me.” Bela placed a hand against the other’s face and gently angled it up so he could look at him. “Do you love me?”

A weak nod followed by another stray tear. 

“Well, I love you too, baby, and that’s all that matters.” He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the other’s, softly caressing the back of his neck. He titled his head down and tenderly kissed his boy’s soft lips, closing his eyes. He felt how eagerly the other responded, immediately deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms tighter around him. Bela registered how he clawed into his shirt, and he could _feel_ the desperation emanating off of him. He was desperate for love, desperate for comfort, desperate to feel needed, desperate to prove himself. He felt the need through the tension in his muscles, and he knew what to do. 

“Do you want to show daddy how much you love him?” Bela questioned calmly, his voice low and confident. 

The younger man nodded anxiously. 

“Manners, Rodrigo.” He reminded him without sounding harsh, making sure to keep his voice soft and his expression neutral. “What do you say?”

“Please.” 

God, even his voice sounded childlike, wavering with longing and unsureness, so gentle and shy. 

“Please what?” He pressed further, looking down at his boy. 

“Please, daddy.” The younger man begged, cheeks flushed with both desire and embarrassment. 

“That’s my good boy.” He praised the other with a once again leveled voice, rising off of his knees to sit back on the bed before pulling his t-shirt over his head. He reached down and undid his belt, pulling it from the loops of his pants afterwards. He set it on the bed beside him, and he could see his boy’s eyes flicker to it with a veil of muddled fear. The leather belt was Bela’s go to method of punishment when they were touring or traveling lightly, although it had been quite some time since he’d last had to use it. 

“Come on.” Bela pulled the other’s attention back, beckoning him forward with a motion of his hand. Rodrigo obeyed and scuttled forward on his knees, looking up to the older man to wait for his permission to continue. The drummer leaned down made quick work of unbuttoning the other’s shirt, carefully working it off of him afterwards. “Go ahead.” Bela spoke expectingly, somewhat impatient. His boy immediately got to work, leaning forward and carefully undoing his pants with a concentrated expression. The drummer helped him work his pants down, and the younger man wasted no time in pulling his jockstrap down to reveal his erection. He immediately wrapped a hand around it, comforted by the reassuring, familiar weight in his palm. He spent a moment gently caressing it, working his hand up and down with long smooth strokes. The older man sighed with pleasure, leaning back and bracing his hands behind him as he watched his boy. His arousal, which had dropped down to a faint simmer while the other broke down, was now back with full force, burning hotly in his abdomen. He moaned softly as the younger man leaned down and began licking his way up his erection, sporadically mouthing at the side of his shaft. He felt him tentatively take the head into his warm mouth and he spread his legs wider to allow his boy more access. God, how he’d missed this. The look of pure concentration on the younger man’s face as he pleasured him with his mouth, so focused on making him feel good, never ceased to make his heart flutter. The feeling of his hot and dexterous tongue pressing along the almost unbearably sensitive spot underneath the head, right _there_ , made his breath stutter. Those huge, teddy bear eyes, so dark they were almost black, glared up at him with a bright, childlike innocence, and it made Bela’s erection twitch. He loved his boy so much, and there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

“So good, honey.” He spoke with a heavy exhalation, focusing on mitigating the pleasure he felt in order to last longer. Although tonight had been strange and chaotic, he still planned to work on Rodrigo’s training. His boy struggled terribly with deepthroating, and Bela was determined to get him better at it. They had been doing it more often, and as a result the younger man was slowly learning to control his gag reflex. However, it was often still that he would panic and thus lose his progress during that session. 

“That’s it.” Bela moaned supportively as his boy slowly began to take him deeper, the feeling of his slick throat making him curl his fingers into the blanket. He waited patiently as the younger man continued blowing him, watching closely for any signs that he was becoming stressed or uncomfortable. The last thing he needed was for his boy to become upset at himself yet again. 

He watched silently as the other pushed forward too quickly, resulting in an abrupt gag surfacing from his throat. His boy immediately pulled back and took a deep breath, wiping the spit off of his lips with the back of his hand. He quickly leaned back forward and continued to pleasure the older man. However, he instead used his hand to grab the base of his erection and took him shallowly in his mouth. He had certainly mastered this type of blowjob, but it wasn’t what the other was looking for. 

“We’re going to work on deepthroating tonight, Roddy.” Bela stated matter of factly, and his boy immediately froze. He reached a hand down a gently caressed the back of the younger man’s neck, trying to keep him calm and comfortable. “We’ll take it slow, ok? Don’t worry, baby.” 

The younger man timidly continued, trying to remained focused at the task at hand. However, Bela felt the immediate tension in his shoulders. 

“Rodrigo, I need you to be brave, ok?” He spoke softly after a heavy sigh, pushing a strand of hair out of his boy’s face. “You know this is something we need to work on, and I know you can do it. Just do what I tell you and it will be ok.”

Rod nodded curtly and once again continued what he was doing, using his tongue to please the other. He did his best to focus despite his fear, taking more of the other’s erecting into his mouth. He felt his daddy place a large hand on the back of his head, not pressing, but simply resting there. After swallowing the spit that had built in his mouth, he pressed further down, trying to breathe calmly through his nose. He had taken about half of the older man’s length into his mouth, and he could feel it begin to press against the back of his throat. He worked his head back and forth in a slow, gentle rhythm, trying not to make himself gag. He was hesitant to go any deeper, and the other immediately noticed. 

“Take a deep breath.” He ordered calmly as he tenderly caressed his head and neck, listening to make sure his boy obeyed. “Now keep going.”

Rod hesitated for a moment before doing as the other said, inhaling slowly before carefully pushing his head further down. The head of the other’s cock suddenly made contact with his soft palate, and the sharp sensation made him gag abruptly. He began to pull away, but the other’s hand firmly held his head down. 

“No, stay there and hold it.” He spoke with a voice deepened from arousal, looking at the man beneath him. “When you feel like you’re about to gag, you need to take a breath in. Now deeper.”

Rod pressed further, and yet again he gagged harshly, unable to do what the other had said. 

“Rodrigo, you need to breathe.” Bela reminded him, still not moving his hand away despite his boy’s distress. He always tried to keep the younger man calm and comfortable, but he couldn’t deny how arousing it was to see him overwhelmed like this. Part of him wanted nothing more than to press the other’s head down and hold him there, to feel the way he choked on his cock. However, he knew tonight was certainly not the night for that. He was determined to lead his boy to success tonight, as he knew how much it would boost his confidence. He had plans for later in the night, but right now the other needed guidance. 

As Bela was deep in thought, the younger man pressed his head down once again. A harsh gag surfaced from his throat, but he was able to breathe it away with a strong inhalation. 

“That’s it, baby.” Bela praised him lovingly, caressing his neck. “That’s my good boy. Now deeper.”

Rod paused for a moment, struggling to get his breathing under control. After pausing for a few seconds, he tried to take more of his daddy’s length into his throat. However, he made no progress, instead wincing as it pressed painfully against his pharynx and tonsils. His eyes watered, and he didn’t understand how he could possibly go any further. 

“You need to change the angle, my love. Kneel down lower and tilt your head back.” Bela informed the other gently, using his hands to help him achieve the right position. “Good. Now grab my cock and angle it down, that’s it.” Rodrigo did as told, and he felt the pressure on his palate lessen almost immediately. “On the count of three, I want you to take a short but strong breath in, alright? One...two...three.”

When the other reached the end of his count, Rod quickly inhaled, and the older man’s erection slipped past the curved angle of his throat. He gagged once again, and his eyes began to water. Thick saliva dripped out of his mouth and down his chin, and he could do nothing to stop it. 

“See? You did it, baby.” Bela praised the younger man softly, simply delighted by the fact that he had finally managed to take him all the way in. “I knew you could.” 

Rod truly appreciated and enjoyed the praise, but he was so preoccupied with what was happening that he couldn’t respond. He knew he was a disheveled mess with spit dripping off of his chin and watering eyes, and his cheeks grew red with embarrassment. He felt panic begin to rise hotly in his chest, and his heart rate quickened suddenly when he realized he couldn’t breathe through his mouth if he needed to. He emitted a soft whimper of anxiety, although it came out as nothing more than a lewd gurgle around the other’s length. 

Bela watched his boy, and he immediately recognized the signs of his panic. He saw the way tears began to form on his eyelashes and how his nostrils flared with heavy breaths. He knew he had to stop it, and fast. 

“Rodrigo, look at me.” He ordered firmly as he continued to stroke his boy’s neck. The younger man looked up and Bela held eye contact as he spoke. “You need to breathe calmly through your nose. Everything is ok.” 

The older man rubbed soothing circles into the other’s back, and he continued talking to him in order to keep him calm. 

“You can breathe fine, baby. Do it with me, in....out....” Bela made sure the other could see the inhalations he took, exaggerating the way his chest expanded and contracted. Within a few seconds the other had caught on to his rhythm and was breathing in time with him. He could see him visibly relax, and after a minute he knew they had successfully avoided a panic attack. After giving the other another moment to fully relax, he resumed his instruction. 

“I’m so proud of you, Roddy” He praised him honestly and with a gentle smile. “Now just take your time and keep your throat relaxed.”

The younger man nodded faintly and proceeded to pull his head back, making sure to move slowly. He accidentally let his tongue slip forward and it resulted in another sudden gag. However, once again he was able to breathe it away. He felt a brief surge of confidence that he had finally succeeded in fully taking the older man man. He was doing it! He was finally deepthroating him! His jaw was already starting to ache, but he knew how happy the other was, and he had no plans to stop. He was so proud that he could finally give his daddy the pleasure he wanted. He continued to move his head forward and back in small motions, and within a few moments he was moving at a quicker pace. 

Meanwhile, Bela was completely lost in pleasure above him. He was so unbelievably proud of his boy, although it was difficult to focus because of how good it felt. His breathing had grown heavier, his mouth now hanging open to bring in more air. His boy’s throat was so tight and hot around his erection, he just wanted to stay like this forever. He glanced down and saw the pure focus on the younger man’s face, his hands braced on his hips and his throat bulging with fullness. Suddenly, Rodrigo’s eyes, which were previously closed with concentration, glanced up to him, and Bela couldn’t hold back the soft moan that escaped at the sight. Those huge brown eyes that were glossy with previously shed tears, so childlike and innocent, stared up at him brightly. His lips were shiny with saliva and precum, and his cheeks were softly reddened. His boy’s almost curious expression, paired with the overall lewd and dirty image of what he was doing, finally pushed Bela to the breaking point. 

“I’m gonna cum, baby.” He warned the other breathlessly, barely able to hold himself back long enough for his boy to prepare for it. “If you don’t want it down your throat then pull away a little bit.” Bela waited for a moment, but his boy showed no plans of doing so. “Then hold your breath and stay relaxed, okay?” 

Bela reached down and tightly coiled a hand in the younger man’s hair, the other clawing into the sheets on the bed. He groaned loudly as his boy swallowed around him, the muscles in his legs and abdomen clenching tightly. He gasped as he reached his climax, forcing himself to keep his eyes on his boy despite his normal reaction of closing them tightly. He saw the younger man’s eyebrows furrow with concentration and possibly discomfort, although he knew he was ok. Without even realizing that he was doing it, he pressed his boy’s head further down, forcing him to take him in to the absolute base. His cock throbbed against the other’s tongue, and he knew he could feel it as well. The thick saliva that the throat produced to prevent irritation was continuously dripping from his boy’s mouth, and it only managed to arouse him even more. His chest surged as he came, and he struggled to regain his breath as he emptied down the other’s throat. 

He _finally_ came down from his peak, and he quickly pulled out of the younger man’s throat and mouth, a long strand of spit and cum stretching between them. Rodrigo coughed to clear his throat and immediately took a deep, desperate breath, not caring as the other’s release dripped down his chin. He breathed heavily, too preoccupied to care about how disheveled he looked. They both took a minute to regain their composure before, although Rod needed slightly longer to regain his bearings. 

“Are you ok?” Bela asked with concern, still somewhat out of breath. He could see how his boy held his hand in front of his mouth in order to prevent the saliva and cum from dripping onto the floor as he coughed loudly. “Roddy, talk to me.”

Rod nodded, still coughing, in an attempt to show the older man he was ok. After a few moments he finally stopped, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Bela, who had since dropped down onto his knees to check on the other, soothingly rubbed his shoulder. 

“Are you alright?” He questioned with a furrowed brow, leaning down to get a better look at the younger man. 

“I’m fine.” Rodrigo answered honestly, nodding as he blinked to clear the blur from his eyes. “I just panicked, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry, baby.” Bela spoke with a soft voice as he gently pushed the other’s hair behind his ear. “Here.”

Bela reached over and grabbed the small towel he had placed on the nightstand earlier, turning his attention back to the other afterwards. He reached out and gently began to wipe his face, carefully cleaning his chin from the slick layer of saliva and cum that was still dripping. After making sure the other was cleaned, he threw the towel to the side and leaned forward to plant a tender kiss against his swollen lips. He eventually broke off, much to his boy’s dismay, and stood up. He offered out his hands and carefully helped the younger man to his feet, making sure his legs didn’t give out beneath him from kneeling for so long. He silently led him towards the bed which they both climbed onto, Bela pulling the blankets down beforehand. He moved closer and settled down beside his boy, pulling him tight to his chest. He immediately felt him relax with a deep breath, all of the tension leaving his firm shoulders. He angled his head down and pressed soft kisses against his head, slowly moving down to his neck and jawline. After a few minutes of relaxing, Bela finally spoke up. 

“I’m so proud of you, my love.” He spoke praisingly as he mindlessly caressed his smooth sides and back. “You did such a good job.”

Rodrigo smiled softly and nodded, closing his eyes and nestling tighter against the older man’s collarbone. 

“You made daddy feel so good.” Bela added with a faint smile, loving the feeling of his boy this close to him. “Tell me what you were thinking during it.”

In was normal for the drummer to ask his boy his point of view on the events of their nightly sessions. He always wanted to know what he particularly enjoyed or disliked. 

“Well, I was scared at first. I started to panic because I couldn’t breathe, but it passed.” Rodrigo began with a small voice, somewhat unsure. He took a moment to think about his response. “It really hurt when I thought I couldn’t go any further, but the way you told me to angle my head helped a lot. The end scared me because I had to hold my breath, but watching your face while you came kept me occupied.” 

Rod’s cheeks reddened with a faint blush of embarrassment, and he buried his head against the older man’s chest in an attempt to hide it. Bela laughed softly at his boy’s actions, at how shameful he could be. 

“And what were you thinking while you were doing it?” Bela asked the other, knowing the mental process was much more important than the physical one. 

“I was stressed at first because I didn’t want to disappoint you any more, and I didn’t think I would be able to do it.” He answered honestly, his eyes turned down with shame. “But I was happy at the end because I knew how proud it made you. It was nice to finally be able to do it.”

“I love you so much, baby boy.” He placed another soft kiss against the other’s temple, still comfortingly rubbing his sides. He leaned down and moved to kiss his face instead, covering his cheekbones and jaw with slow motions. Rodrigo tilted his head to the side, moving to connect their lips. They kissed one another leisurely, tongues moving carelessly against each other. Bela had no intentions of progressing any further, although his boy clearly had other ideas. After a significant amount of time he felt the change in his movements, the way his kisses changed from slow and focused to desperate and messy. He felt the younger man close the gap between their bodies, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling into the kiss as he felt his erection pressing against his abdomen. The past couple of times they had worked on deepthroating it had ended with nothing more than Rodrigo crying softly against the older man’s chest, thoroughly disappointed at himself. Bela was surprised to see that his boy was hard right now, and he was even more surprised by his courageous advances. It wasn’t every night that he would let Rodrigo reach climax, sometimes holding off for an entire week if he had misbehaved. He knew the younger man was very well trained, so he assumed his pressing actions were those of desperation and not an attempt at control. 

“What do you want, Rodrigo?” Bela gasped into the passionate kiss as they shared one another’s air. He coiled one hand in his boy’s dark hair as the other settled along his jawline, and he slowly moved so that he was lying atop of him. “You did so well tonight, we can do whatever you want.”

The bassist immediately responded, but his answer was lost in the firm seal of their lips, coming out as nothing more than a muffled whimper. 

“What was that?” Bela asked again, grinning, as he pulled away, much to the other’s dismay. 

“Fuck me.” Rod choked out desperately, his chest heaving and his eyes half lidded with need. “Please, Daddy.”

Bela simply couldn’t deny his sweet little boy what he had so rightfully earned. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips before reaching to the nightstand and grabbing the large bottle of lubricant that sat there. He made quick work of opening it and coating his fingers with the viscous gel, capping it and throwing it aside afterwards. He moved back to settle above the other, a faint grin on his lips. His boy immediately spread his legs, and he was quick to settle himself between them. After taking a moment to compose himself, he slowly began to trail a slick finger down the younger man’s abdomen. He circled his navel and proceeded towards his groin, purposefully avoiding his prominent erection, before tracing his way down his inner thigh. 

On a normal night, Bela never had a need to prepare the younger man. The dildo on his harness kept him adequately stretched and allowed him to accommodate the drummer’s certainly significant size without much pain. They had reached a point where Rodrigo could relax himself enough take him without any preparation, and it certainly made the process simpler. However, tonight had been strange in more ways than one, so bela decided it was best to take extra precautions. The harness had been off for a while and he didn’t want his boy to be in any more pain than he already had experienced throughout the day. 

Rodrigo whimpered desperately as soon as Bela finally slipped a finger into him. 

“So sensitive today?” Bela questioned playfully, teeth showing from behind a gentle smile. 

Rodrigo turned his head to the side, embarrassment burning bright on his cheeks and ears. Bela couldn’t hold back the small, charmed laugh that escaped his throat. He absolutely adored how shy his boy could be, and he often enjoyed seeing just how flustered he could get him. However, now was not the time for that. Instead, Bela pressed deeper into his lover, using his other hand to carefully work himself back to hardness. He made quick work of easing the other open, and soon after he was adding a second finger, and then a third. Within a few minutes the younger man was writhing with need under his movements, his lips parted with desire. He shifted his body lower in an attempt to get his lover to make contact with his sweet spot. However, Bela instead pulled away, making him whine with disappointment. He leaned forward and kissed him yet again, running his hands up and down the sides of his rib cage before briefly reaching down to cover his own length with the remaining lubricant. His boy wrapped his legs around his waist, trying to get him to _finally_ enter him, but Bela pulled away. 

“Lay down on your side, baby boy.” The older man spoke as he moved off of him, reaching back over to the nightstand. He grabbed the same, small towel he had used earlier and placed it on the mattress beneath his boy’s erection once he had shifted into the other position. He laid down behind him on his left side and moved lower until he was at the correct angle, hips pressed tightly against the younger man’s ass. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Bela checked in with the other, gently grinding against him as he kissed the back of his neck, and Rodrigo nodded heavily in response. The drummer could feel how the younger man writhed against his groin, so _fucking_ desperate. He reached down with his right hand and grabbed his slick length, quickly trying to work himself back to full hardness. He set his erection in place and finally entered the younger man, listening to his soft moans as he penetrated him with one, slow thrust. He remained still for a brief moment, giving his boy time to adjust. However, it was obvious by his responsive movements that he was ready for more. Bela planted tender kisses against the other’s neck before finally starting to thrust. He drove his hips upwards with smooth, rhythmic motions as he caressed and stroked the younger man. 

The position made it somewhat difficult for Bela to really fuck the other properly, as he was forced to use his hips to do most of the work. However, he knew that it was Rodrigo’s favorite position, and he wanted to spoil him. His boy loved the somewhat animalistic feeling of being taken from behind, and the comforting sensation of being spooned countered it perfectly. In addition, it gave Bela the perfect chance to whisper softly into his ear, which never ceased to make the other tremble. 

“That’s it, baby.” Bela spoke softly against the other’s earlobe when he whimpered quietly with arousal. “Don’t hold those pretty noises in. I want to hear them.”

Bela continued to thrust into the younger man, licking and gently biting his neck and ear as he did so. He drove his hips forward at a particularly sharp angle, and his boy cried out loudly with pleasure when he struck his prostate. The sound was so unbelievably arousing, Bela couldn’t stop the small gasp that escaped his throat. 

“Do you like that?” He asked teasingly with a deep voice, his hot breath ghosting against the other’s ear. “Is that what you want?”

“Please, daddy.” Rodrigo begged unashamedly, his eyes squeezed tightly closed with pleasure. His chest was rising and falling rapidly with heavy breaths, his mouth open. “Harder.”

Bela adjusted his position, bending his right leg and bracing his foot on the mattress in order to give himself more hold. He granted his boy’s request, thrusting with enough force so that every motion jolted the younger man forward. He let his right hand traverse the other’s torso, caressing him gently before moving up to pinch and pull his nipples. Rodrigo grunted with nearly every thrust, and the tingling flood of desire in his abdomen only grew when the older man touched his chest. He struggled to breathe calmly, sweat forming in a thin layer across his entire body. Meanwhile, Bela slowly slid his hand back down to his boy’s abdomen where he pressed firmly, a small grin creasing his lips as he did so. 

“Give me your hand.” Bela ordered breathlessly, still thrusting roughly. He was amazed that Rodrigo even heard him, never mind obeyed, considering how visibly overloaded he was. He grabbed his lover’s hand and placed his palm flat against his stomach, holding it there with enough force to make a divot where he touched. “Press.” He told him softly, thrusting extra deep as his boy did as told. “You can feel me moving inside of you.”

Rodrigo took a moment to register what the other had said and what he was feeling, his brain clouded with shear arousal. As soon as he felt what the older man was talking about, he moaned weakly. The act of feeling his lover within him, the thought of having him so deeply inside of him, was hotter than anything he could imagine. He tried to pull his abdomen in as much as possible as he glanced down to watch, and he realized he could see the faintest bulges of movement. The sight was simply too much for him, and he finally broke down. 

“I’m coming...” He barely managed to choke out the phrase, a desperate prayer for permission. “Gonna come, daddy.”

“It’s ok, baby boy.” Bela gave his permission, quickly reaching down to wrap a hand firmly around Rodrigo’s precum slickened cock. He quickly pumped his fist up and down it, feeling the way it began to throb as he came. Rodrigo nearly screamed a he climaxed, his muscles going taut. He swung his right leg back and firmly hooked it around Bela’s thigh, tightly holding him in place. He had one hand tightly gripping the older man’s forearm as the other searched desperately for hold on the pillow under his head. Noticing this, Bela reached out and interlaced his fingers with his lover’s, an extremely intimate gesture. He really didn’t have much sexual drive left after the wonderful blowjob his boy had given him, as he certainly wasn’t 20 anymore. However, the unbelievably tight contractions of the younger man’s muscles, along with his loud moans and whimpers, pushed him nonetheless to orgasm. He could tell it was dry, but the level of pleasure he felt was still mind numbing. His breathing quickened and his hips stuttered as he climaxed, a deep groan spilling from his chest and ending up muffled against Rodrigo’s neck. Even through the surges of ecstasy he felt himself he still continued to pleasure the other, coaxing out every last drop of cum from his twitching cock. 

“I love you, I love you...” Rodrigo gasped breathlessly, repeating the phrase over and over like a mantra. Faint tremors of exhaustion rolled through his spent muscles, and he pressed back tighter against the other. 

“I love you too, baby.” Bela spoke, equally as out of breath. He laid there for a moment, one hand still wrapped protectively around his boy’s softening length. When they had both sufficiently regained their breath a few minutes later, he slowly began to move, starting by gently pulling his hand out of his lover’s grasp which immediately resulted in a disappointed whine. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok, my love.” He comforted the younger man, placing soft kisses along his jawline. He propped himself up on his left forearm and slowly took his hand away from his boy’s length. He peered over his prostrate form and was happy to see that the towel he had laid out before had prevented any of his release from getting on the bed. His hand was covered, but at least they didn’t have to worry about a wet spot on the mattress. He made quick work of wiping off the younger man’s abdomen before cleaning his own hand. When he was finished, he carelessly tossed the towel towards the corner of the room. He brought his hand up to wipe the sweat that had formed on his hairline, and he realized that he had failed to clean off the back of it. Without hesitation he brought it towards his mouth and carefully began to lick it, almost as if savoring it. He glanced down to his boy, who had been watching out of the corner of his eye with a vaguely aroused expression, and grinned dirtily. Rodrigo smiled and let his head fall weakly back to the pillow, his eyes half lidded with exhaustion. Bela leaned over and painted his jaw with kisses, leisurely trailing his lips up to his cheekbone and temple. He placed a hand on his lover’s hip and very slowly began to pull out. However, Rodrigo’s hand shot back to desperately try to hold him in place as he shook his head and whimpered. 

“Roddy, my arm is falling asleep.” Bela spoke softly, almost sad that he had to disappoint his boy. “I need to move.”

“Please stay!” The younger man begged shamelessly, writhing to press back tighter against his lover’s hips. “Please.”

Bela sighed with resignation and dropped back down onto his side, shifting his arm into a more comfortable position. The other’s tightness was almost too much for his oversensitive length, but he just couldn’t say no to his baby. The sweat that had formed on their overheated bodies was quickly cooled by the air around them, and the older man felt a faint shiver run through the other’s body. He reached down and pulled the blankets up over them, sighing as he settled against his boy. He took a deep breath and relaxed against him, possessively wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“I love you so much, baby.” He spoke softly against the younger man’s neck, inhaling the ever so familiar scent of his skin. “Such a brave, good boy.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Rodrigo answered quietly, his gentle voice showing his exhaustion. 

Bela wrapped his arm tighter around his boy, and they quickly fell asleep, comfortably entwined with one another, both body and soul.  
|  
|  
|

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
